Baby, The Stars Shine Bright
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: The ghastly all too surreal realization dawned over me like something out of a horror movie. It was obvious what had happened without my having to wreck my brain as to how I had found myself in such a sticky predicament..." Rated M to be safe


**Authors Notes; So I was bored today and while watching Run Fat Boy Run (good movie) I wrote this little fic. It's short sweet and to the point. XD Hopefully that makes it okay. ;**

**Rated; M just to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Boo.**

**Enjoy ;3**

* * *

Baby, the Stars Shine Bright

"Oh. My. God."

The ghastly all too surreal realization dawned over me like something out of a horror movie. It was obvious what had happened without my having to wreck my brain as to how I had found myself in such a sticky (literally) predicament. The proof was too clear for comfort. The twisted sheets, my bare flesh against the smooth satin sheets, the arms wrapped around my waist.

As I sat up, I was irked at the sudden sensation of slickness between my legs and the much too distinct feeling of a warm thick liquid trickling down my thighs. The warm body next to me heaved a low groan, the pair of sinewy arms tightening around my hips. Whether it was curiosity, the need to be certain, or just a strange undeveloped reflex, I shakily lifted the sheets to be met with the sight of his naked body lying dangerously close to mine.

It was too much proof already.

I ran my fingers through my hair in distress; the tresses were mussed and sticky, my hair tie gone. The dark brown locks brushed feathery over my bare shoulders and I vaguely thought about getting it cut soon. Even in such an awkward moment my brain was still capable of somewhat logical thought. It sure wasn't functioning right last night.

Last night…

An involuntary shudder coursed down my spine, adorned with a strange sensation in my lower abdomen. When have I ever felt like this? Me, a teacher, a responsible adult accountable for raising the young ninja of Konoha. Such _lewd_ behavior was unacceptable for me. Yet here I was, night old semen leaking out of my backside. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn with nausea.

_He _looked quiet content however. He breathed steadily, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of the serene respiration. Even in his sleep his face was smug and cocky.

I couldn't help but gaze over his sleeping form then, taken by the curves of his lips, his high cheekbones and the perfectly straight bridge of his nose. How many other people had seen him like this? Intimate. Asleep, his mask pulled away from his face, his hair matted and disheveled with slumber.

Was it conceited of me to think I was the only one so lucky to see The Copycat Ninja so vulnerable?

I wonder…

He shifted in his sleep, his movement allowed a large ray of morning sunlight to shine brightly into the small room. I looked down at my body illuminated in the rays. Small pink spots littered my chest and stomach like polka dots. I could feel my face flare. Hadn't I told him not to leave kiss marks? If Hokage or the other ninja were to see them…Oh god, if my _students _saw! I could have punched him right there and then.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling my lower back ache as I leaned over. I wanted to turn over and lay on my stomach but he might wake up. I didn't think I was ready to face him just yet. What would I do or say? So awkward. Did normal people go through this? Geez.

My back strained again as I shifted and I muttered impatiently under my breathe. He stirred but didn't wake up. Was it really that tiring?

I blushed a bright red just remembering the rough movements. His body over mine, the wall of heat between our flesh, the friction…Images popped into my head, unwanted reminders of the night we shared together.

"_Iruka-sensei…"_

His voice had been so tender, thick with passion. Gah. Listen to me, I sound like I'm reading ex-scripts from that book he's always reading. But the memoirs were so clear, I could almost feel him moving inside me. My voice crying out for him. I frowned and grasped my throat. Was I really capable of making such noises?

I sounded like a woman…Why must you betray me, vocal cords?!

My back ached for the third time, earning a low grumble from me. I had to work that day too…He had been so gentle the night before. He tenderly kissed me as he spread my legs wider for him, or turned me around to another position. Even my ears were burning red now. But I couldn't help it! The night replayed over and over in my head like a skipping record; the intimate details vivid and crystal clear as if they were happening all over again.

And how had it even happened? When did it happen? Why?

Ugh, I sound like a girl who just lost her virginity. Well…it's almost the same thing isn't it?

Kakashi-sensei was always overly affectionate. Always draping off of me, smiling, kidding around. I think I really did always like him to some degree. Even if I'll die before admitting that aloud. I remember the evening he brought me a Bento Box when I had forgotten to eat as I was so busy with work.

"You need you're strength if you're going to pull an all nighter." He had told me with a grin as he broke apart the chopsticks and poured soy sauce onto the rice. He was like an over feisty mother worrying over her son. He even let me have his pickled plum.

Back then I should had realized what I felt for him. It was so apparent and self-evident every single day, every word I spoke to him had some kind of hidden meaning.

It wasn't long before I was finishing my work early so that I could met him at his house where we would cook dinner or we'd take trips to the onsen together when nothing interesting was going on. How coy was I to believe those were the actions of normal friends? Of course he had realized it too.

The day we first kissed, I told myself over and over it was a one-sided emotion and things would go back to normal. But me lying here next to him is evidence things can never go back to the way they were.

And I'm happy.

I smiled at him, he muttered something in his sleep and tightened his grip around me. I would forgive his little indiscretion….And as much as I hate to admit (and would never confess) it wasn't that bad. Actually…really enjoyable.

Ahh, Kami-sama, I have strayed off the path of righteousness haven't I?

Well, yes, I should have known he was up to something when he invited me over so late last night.

And how blatant was his motive when he kissed me so hungrily and told me he loved me? I should have ran out of there as soon as he removed my jacket.

Hello!? He even asked me for permission!!

"_Can I? Iruka-sensei? I want you so badly…"_

Lech!!

"_Kakashi-sensei….pleasee.."_

Kyah! Had I really begged like that?! I need to learn how to keep my head clear!! Bad Iruka!! Bad!

Whatever. Last night did happen. As I said, there was enough proof to be certain it wasn't a dream.

I laid back down and wrapped my arms around him. He was warm, his scent was sweet and his hair was feathery against my face. I watched his face as he slept, he looked so lame. Like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh and he snorted sleepily.

He stirred and opened his eyes groggily, rubbing his race hastily, smoothing back his mussed hair. I didn't know what to say to him so I quietly watched him, my hands on his chest.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." He said with a somehow mocking smile. I frowned trying to look unabashed but couldn't hide the flare on my cheeks. It only got worse when he leaned in to kiss my neck.

Is it safe for you're stomach to flutter like that? Should I get a checkup?

He stretched and yawned, still planting kisses wherever his mouth could reach. I shivered under the feel of his lips. "Dirty old man." I mumbled in cover-up annoyance. He chuckled.

"You were great last night. Good job." He spoke, making my stomach flip. I slapped him over the head, my face white hot now it felt like I had dipped it into a boiling pot of ramen.

"S-shut up!! Don't call it a 'good job' you pervert!!"

"Iruka-Sensei" He cooed in a melody voice, intertwining our legs together. His skin was warm against mine.

Something hard hit my stomach.

As I fought off his advances to no avail, I couldn't help but feel slightly smug. He was all mine, and I had no intention of sharing him with anyone else. No one in the whole world would be able to get me to admit it however, I cant help being shy like that, but I knew he knew it was true. I do love him. Even if he's a pervert, and a weirdo, and the mask is creepy. Because, really, it is.

Ahh! But can my body really take all of this?!

As he attacked me for the second time in 24 hours I made a small mental note to buy Hot and Cold compresses for my lower back.

Love is pain, I guess…..Go figure.


End file.
